Battle
by TengokuKatana
Summary: When Ichigo has been tired for some time with the hollow appearances will he be ready to take down Grimmjow when he appears? But when the battle becomes unexpected Ichigo starts getting confused. As his feelings grow, he may just find out how he really thinks.


YESSSSS!~ Some new fanfic! At laaassst~ The plot bunnies didn't attack me until now..soo…yeah xD Most of this story will be told in Third Person P.O.V

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000

Eyes were focused out on the window, where it was raining lightly. The clouds had covered the whole sun as the world now looked dark. Ichigo's whole family had gone out on a trip. They were supposed to come back today, but because of the weather, they couldn't and had to wait until everything cleared up. His eyelids were heavy as warm hazel eyes were filled with fatigue. Hollows had suddenly started appearing out of nowhere. Rukia and Renji had left Karakura town in his hands. Ichigo hasn't had a good rest in _ages_. His badge went off every time he tried closing his tired eyes. A sigh escaped from his mouth as a hand ran through orange hair glowing in the dark of the room. Then he felt it. The sudden burst of reiatsu.

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" the badge started to alarm him. A groan of exhaustion and annoyance was heard in the silent of the night. He grabbed his badge and get into his Spirit Form. A large black shihakusho was put on. Even in the room the sleeves and hakama was moving as if wind was hitting window was brought open and cold rain hit his face. Rain was wetting the leaves and building of the world. Droplets from the leaves gleamed, even with the little light that was there. Ichigo had landed in a puddle when he jumped out. Reiatsu was crushing him alone.

_There is no way a Hollow could contain _this_ much Spiritual Energy! _

He thought of the possibilities. Hollows could never have this much power or at least the Hollows he knew of. The energy he is feeling, however, is definitely a Hollow's. The only answer was…an arrancar. He recognized this reiatsu. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, the Sexta Espada.

_Great! I am too tired to deal with this! _

He had no other choice though. Ichigo flash stepped towards where the reiatsu was coming from. Zangetsu's hilt wrap was waving as Ichigo was moving. He wasn't prepared for this. His reiatsu was so low from all the Hollow attacks.

_Out of all the times you could've have attacked, you choose now! _

As soon as Grimmjow came in sight he was already looking his way. Blue, spiked hair stood out against the rain. His hollow mask covered his jaw as the brightness of it glowed as well. A red-ish pink scar ran along his chest. His blue eyes had a mix of blood-lust and amusement.

"Hah! Now that I look at you, ya seem worn out. Yer reiatsu is so damn low! Ya really come to me in a condition like _that_!?" Grimmjow taunted him. Ichigo clenched his teeth. Did he really think that Ichigo wanted to be here?

"Shut up!" Ichigo denied Grimmjow's words and lunged towards him with Zangetsu tight in his hands.

"Oi, ya really think ya can fight me like that? Pathetic! I would really enjoy a better fight from ya," Grimmjow had said while catching Zangetsu with only one hand. Ichigo eyes widened in surprise and a little bit of fear.

"Bankai!" Reiatsu exploded from Zangetsu and it turned into a regular sword. The blade was completely black apart from the glare it was emitting. The handle was covered in cloth wrapping with red diamonds every few spaces.

"Getsuga…Tenshou!" the blade was brought up into the air and brought down to form a cresent shaped blast that came from the blade. The blast was all black except for the red glow surrounding it.

"Tch. Like that'll do anything," Grimmjow easily dodged it by sonidoing away.

"I'll come back later," Grimmjow spoke up. "You're too weak to be of any fun to me…" His hand sliced across the sky to open up a Garganta as he walked inside the black portal filled with darkness, like a dark world. He disappeared as the Garganta slowly closed. Ichigo went back home and returned to his body. After he did that, Ichigo instantly went to his bed and plopped down on it. He was so _tired_! There was no way he could handle Grimmjow again. His eyes slowly closed as sleep had taken over.

The next day, Ichigo felt somewhat more rested than before. Guess what though? I guess Grimmjow thought the same thing and decided to come _back_ and taunt him _again! _

"This is the way I like it!" Grimmjow lunged towards Ichigo and kicked him on his chest and punched his face leaving it bloody. Ichigo was already in bankai as his hollow mask shattered completely. Heavy pants were coming from Ichigo.

_How am I supposed to win in this state?! _

Something happened that he wasn't expecting. Grimmjow frowned and disappeared. Ichigo's eyes had widened and he instantly started looking for any signs of reiatsu or blue hair sticking out. The wind was the only thing making a sound. It was dead silent. Not a movement could be seen to the naked eye.

"Where did that bastard go…?" He gripped Tensa Zangetsu more tightly in his hands than before. Beads of sweat were starting to form from the tension hanging in the air. Out of nowhere, Grimmjow appeared right in front of Ichigo and kicked Tensa from his grasp. Ichigo gasped in surprise and tried to flash stepping back to avoid anymore wounds or damage. However, he wasn't expecting this.

Grimmjow leaned in and kissed him. On the _lips_. Everything stopped for a moment. He pried open my mouth and slipped his tongue in. Ichigo couldn't stop the moan that came from this throat. Grimmjow's tongue starting exploring inside his mouth, licking everywhere it could touch. His tongue licked Ichigo's, begging it to come out and play. Ichigo's hands moved up to Grimmjow's jacket (A/N : Or shirt, whatever xD) and pulled him closer. His hands were moving and acting of their own free will. Grimmjow broke the kiss and smirked. Ichigo had a blush spread across his face as short breaths were coming from his mouth. His hazel eyes were clouded with confusion and a little lust.

"I'll come back for more," he started. "ya can bet on that," Grimmjow then opened a Garganta and disappeared into the black distant world. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and wrapped hi back up and went back to the house. Once he sat down, he returned his soul into his real body.

"Why the hell did he do that…?" Ichigo whispered to himself. A hand was brought up to his lips. They tingled. He was acting like some school girl that fell in love at first sight. More like love after so many battles.

"What's going on his me…" He continued to mumble. Ichigo licked his lips. A salty tang hit his tongue probably from Grimmjow kissing him. His hands ran through vibrant orange hair, trying to go through his mind. Partly parted lips were starting to tingle even more, like it needed what Grimmjow gave.

"Maybe it just surprised me that's all…" Ichigo bit his bottom lip as he remembers Grimmjow's last words before he disappeared through the pitch black portal. He was going to come back…and Ichigo was actually looking forward to what was coming to him.

"What's wrong with me today…" Ichigo sighed, "I am probably going insane…wanting _him_ out of all the people…"

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000

Haha~ My first GrimmIchi one-shot! I enjoyed writing this! How did you guys like it?

I just wanted to make Ichi all innocent, yet dirty at the same time. The fight scene was the best part in this one-shot in my opinion!

Oh Grimmjow, so teasing~ and sexy~ No wonder you're the Sexta espada~

*continues fangirling*


End file.
